The overall objectives of the total project are three-fold: (1) Isolation, purification and further studies on the kinetic properties of the following three glycolipid glycosyltransferases: (a) GDP-Fucose: lac-Pent-Cer alpha-fucosyltransferase (from bovine spleen Golgi-rich fraction); (EC.2.4.1.89 - new nomenclature assigned by IUB). (b) UDP-Galactose: lac-Tri-Cer beta-galactosyltransferase (from rabbit serum); (EC.2.4.1.86 - new nomenclature assigned by IUB). (c) UDP-GalNAc: globo-Tri-Cer alpha-N-acetylgalactosaminyltransferase (from guinea pig hepatoma 104Cl cells); (EC.2.4.1.88 - new nomenclature assigned by IUB). (2) Isolation and purification of glycolipid: beta-galactosidase from green papaya fruit and an alpha-fucosidase from clam. (3) Structure determination of neutral pentaglycosylceramide from bovine erythrocytes.